Valley of Shadows
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: The scream had been heard throughout the town but none paid it close attention. The chill had run through as the silent song of the night had begun, he was out hunting and they would not stand in his way. I'm Back...YAY


Title: The Valley Of Shadows

By: Morgan Johnson

Hi Hi People…this is my first story in over a year. Sorry for lack of updates, I just didn't feel up for writing but I'm back and ready for more.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the anime that I am writing about. I only own the plot.

The village was small in size and in wealth. It possessed no great treasures or provisions. The residents were poor and uneducated, only skilled in that of trade and survival. There were no great festivals and no growth in happiness. But what they did possess was a myth, a myth so full of superstition and darkness that it would bring the town to its kness. This is where it all began.

The village of Hillside could be found north of Little Haven, a commerce town primarily known for its trades. Members of all society statures ventured there for anything from cattle to slave trading. Though some of the actions were considered illegal, villagers from poor backgrounds would remain indifferent to such things in fear of not putting food on the table.

Merchants handed trading to their desire, cheating some and exchanging stolen goods to others for profit. There everyone knew who everyone else was. They knew who they could swindle, who they could profit off of and who to let lie and move on. So it was a great surprise when a tall gallant man approached the horse trainers. Many stopped what they were doing, others began to whisper but the man appeared to not care or not notice.

He stood about 6 foot tall with long brown hair that had been tied back in an elegant manner. His face betrayed his age at about 50 years old but showed that he was a kind man though tired as he seemed. His eyes had dark circled beneath indicating that he had not slept well and had an anxious look which he was trying very hard to mask. His clothing was that of a sophisticated gentleman, in colors of burgundy and black with a small crest upon his jacket. The crest was a small sword that had been crossed over a shield with the emblem "PA". Many whispered of its significance whilst others begun to speculate.His cufflings seemed to be of pure silver which were a rare find in the town making many gaze hungrily at them.

Accompanying him was a young girl, 18 years of age or so. Her chocolate hair reached down to her shoulders and she possessed sapphire blue eyes matched the man's precisely. She stood at 5"7 and possessed a slim figure. Her skin was marble like with an air of innocence. She looked around nervously as though she did not know the purpose for them being there. It was obvious that she had never been around people so improperly dressed nor so common compared to her.

The townsfolk gazed curiously at the pair and attempted to listen in to the conversation that was being held between the new arrival and the merchant. The young girl kept her gaze upon what was assumed to be her father and seemed to want to disappear as more curious gazes were thrown at her attire. She wore a beautiful long yellow gown, which only helped to prove her innocence. She wore no jewelry but looked as though she had once before. She tried to shut her ears to what was being said something she found difficult as the merchant seemed to want more than what was reasonable for the horses. She knew not to worry though as her father was an excellent trader seeing as he had been one in his past.

She looked back to the townsfolk and found them still gazing at her. She knew she should have dressed down a bit more but being brought upon as an aristocrat, she did not own many plain dresses and those she had managed to bring were more likely sleeping gowns that shopping gowns. Her father had insisted that she accompany him to have a feel for the town they were going to call home not wanting to leave her unattended in fear of her safety. She had insisted that she could protect herself but her father had been less than compliant, she was after all a lady not a commoner.

Her name was Lady Anzu Aesland, daughter of Patrick Aesland, a direct royal descendant of Henry VII. They had been a prominent family in the English court during the reign of Queen Elizabeth I. Their family home had been a marvelous sight. It had been an immense estate that covered acres upon acres of forest terrain.

They had possessed over 100 servants and she had owned more gowns than she could ever wear. They dinned to amazing feasts every night in the company of distinguished guests most that sons had pleaded for her hand in marriage. She had foolishly rejected all, maybe if she hadn't they wouldn't have had to leave.

Her father had been foolish in confiding his opinions of the court to another aristocrat by the name of Devlin. The man had obviously been peeved when his own son, Duke had proposed to Anzu and she had flat out denied him a visitation before he could try to force her to it. His father had been seeking an opportunity to avenge the embarrassment and had used the confidential trust to have him and his daughter exiled.

It had all happened so quickly. One moment she had been taking her afternoon tea, the next her father was telling her to pack whatever she could carry and to make sure she was ready in less than an hour. At the moment she had thought her father to be quite mad but when she heard the banging on their main door and their servants screaming for her to run, she had understood, they were to be incarcerated and hung.

Her family had been deemed traitors to the crown for speaking what was considered blasphemy against the royal queen herself. They had barely escaped with a few sets of clothing, jewelry, heirlooms and gold. Her father, it seems, had set up their finances in advanced so she at least no worry about nourishment.

They had arrived in Little Haven a mere few hours after dawn and had settled up in one of their former servant's old home. Their former grounds keeper, Mouto, had told her father to head up there as no one knew of the former residence. She had seen, with tears in her eyes, as the old man had been stabbed by a royal guard as he had intended on stopping the guards. His death had at least given them a head start on the guards and they had managed to escape in their carriage with their few belongings.

Her father had promised her a fresh new start away from the English court's rule but she was skeptical. It was obvious that they did not blend in with the inhabitants of the town and their behavior did raise a few eyebrows but she hoped that at least they could manage to trade their tired old horses for a few younger and rested ones.

Lady Anzu observed as her father shook the merchant's hand and proceeded to gently push her along, it seemed as though the trade had been a success. What she didn't know was if her new life would be.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but no flames…I hope this first chapter was a good intro to the story. It will get darker, much darker like most of my stories do. And it has a special twist that I hope you'll like…bye bye for now…


End file.
